girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-09-28 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Glad to see our ex-pirate got a name. And I laughed at the weather report in the paper. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:33, September 28, 2018 (UTC) : Given that the name is spoken by a Jäger I'm not sure the spelling is correct. (But we should go with it for now.) Argadi (talk) 15:43, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Aww, you beat me! Looks like Phil misspelled "Lon'din'ium" in panel 4 and Kaja corrected it with type rather than hand-drawn letters after Phil went to bed. Other than that, it's cute, but a little frustrating in that nothing advances the story. The question is, will Wooster dash off to act as chaperone to Trelawney and Gil? Or, will Wooster figure out that there's a fiendish plot under way to keep Gil separated from Agatha's party? Bkharvey (talk) 04:36, September 28, 2018 (UTC) : I saw the comic soon after it was posted, and again just now. The bolding of the DIN has been corrected. Argadi (talk) 15:43, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh? Not on my computer. I cleared my cache and even tried a different browser. Bkharvey (talk) 15:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I was looking at the wrong frame today. Argadi (I can't find the tilde on this phone) Poor Wooster. Nobody wants to have to compete with Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. And Wooster might be stuck inside the Dome for a while, since he's supposed to solve those murders... I wonder if he'll be bold enough to interfere a bit with Her Majesty's plan. I don't expect full blown betrayal, but perhaps he'll help Agatha or Tarvek figure out Albia's distractions tactics. MasakoRei (talk) 06:59, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think he has to "compete" at all. He knows Gil has it bad for Agatha. He probably can surmise that Trewlaney is on a job to distract Gil. He's probably more concerned about Gil getting wise to Her Undying Majesty's machinations and then enacting The Threat. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:27, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Possibly relevant real-world info: There is a London paper called the Sun. Bkharvey (talk) 11:18, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::The Moon's motto--"As Regular As The Tide{s}". Sweet. It comes out, regularly. (HEE-HEE) Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Definitely a reference to the Sun. If it had been the Sun then the top corner would likely have read "Page 3 Girl" rather thank Clank. 11:00, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and, nobody's mentioned yet: The newspaper is an immediate distraction from those notes from Scotland Yard for Wooster. But pretty soon he has to get around to reading them, and they're probably important. (Unless what's important is that a sufficiently small operative could come and go through those tubes.) Bkharvey (talk) 11:27, September 28, 2018 (UTC) What I find disturbing is that going out to be a pirate is a perfectly acceptable occupation in Britain. Guess those privateer fleets really are critical to their military. 14:13, September 28, 2018 (UTC)'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) : I think it's being a former pirate that's acceptable. Not unlike Klaus's employment of Bang. And yes, if I'm remembering my history classes correctly, Britain did depend on privateers for quite a while during their wars with France. Bkharvey (talk) 15:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC)